Cold-Blooded
by OoShaythePandaoO
Summary: Sis-fic. Eden grew up not knowing her who father was except that his last name was Winchester, her mother was murdered by a man with yellow eyes when she was ten, that throws her into the world of the Supernatural. But she wants no part of the hunting life, instead drowns her sorrows with booze, sex and music. That all changes when two 'agents' show up at her trailer (more inside)


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, for if I did John would have still been alive and so would Gabriel…and other characters that I love.**_

_**Summary: Sis-fic. Eden grew up not knowing her who father was except that his last name was Winchester, her mother was murdered by a man with yellow eyes when she was ten, that throws her into the world of the Supernatural. But she wants no part of the hunting life, instead drowns her sorrows with booze, sex and music. That all changes when two boys show up at her door questioning her about any visions she has and a some man with 'yellow eyes'. How do they know about him? And just who in the hell are they? (Takes place around season 2)**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Sins of A Father**

* * *

_In reality the world is full of bad mothers_

_As it is of bad fathers, and it is not_

_The motherless children who become delinquent_

_But the __**fatherless**__ ones_

_-Louis de Bernieres_

* * *

I never met my father.

No, that's a lie. I met my father once…I think I met him only one time in my life on Christmas.

I recall a very vivid memory during Christmas day when I was staying in a run down motel with my mother, Edith. I recalled the smell of old sex, desperation and humility in the room. The floors smelled too much like someone tried to scrub out a bad night of sex, the walls were a pale yellow color and the beds no matter how cleaned they were made my skin crawl when I slept on it that night. But it was something I was used to, since my mother and I never stayed in once place too long, we were always running from _**something**_ I just never knew what it was, I still don't.

And suddenly there was a knock on the door; my mother who was engrossed in the television seemed to snap her head towards the door, her face crossed in a look of panic. My mother looked like me, with her platinum blonde hair that I remembered used to be long but was now short and choppy, her eyes were an intense blue color and her skin was pale as if she hasn't been out in the sun in a long time.

"Stay here," she said, her voice a bit shaky as she stood. I then took notice of how tired she looked, how worn her appearance was.

My mother then crossed the motel room floor towards the door, and with nimble shaky hands she opened the door slightly. I saw the fear drain from her face and anger replaced it.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered angrily, her blue eyes narrowing at whoever was on the other side of the door.

"Can I come in Edi?" a voice asked, a male voice. "I'll catch my death out here."

"I should let you stay out there and freeze to death _**Winchester**_," she seethed out. "What do you want?"

"I came to see her," he said rather sternly.

My mother's face took on a hurtful expression soon. "Her?..." she whispered and her eyes danced over me. I looked at my mother questionably, head tilted to the side. My mother then looked back at the stranger on the other side of the door. "After all these years…not returning my calls or anything. You decided _**now**_ is the best time?"

"I know…I had other things to attend to Edi—"

"Edith," my mother said coldly, her eyes starting to become wet with unshed tears.

"_**Edith**_**.** You know I had Sam and Dean to look after…And I didn't expect you'd get pregnant," the man said apologetically. "Especially with what you are…"

"What _I _am has nothing to do with you abandoning her…abandoning me for your other family chasing after Azazel ever since he killed that whore," my mother said bitterly, a stray tear going down her face as she stared at the man.

"Don't bring Mary into this!" the man shouted, causing both my mother and I to flinch. He then let out a sigh. "Look…I didn't….I didn't come here to argue. I want to at least give her a good Christmas. Let me spend Christmas here…with you two. Just for tonight."

"A-Alright…" my mother said, opening the door all the way and I watched as the man stepped in.

The man looked to be in his mid to late thirties with tanned skin, bags under his eyes, wrinkles here and there, hazel eyes that seemed to one minute honey brown then the next minute green, a whiskery stubble and black messy hair that was showing a few hints of grey. He was handsome for a man his age and he looked tired, but happy when he laid his eyes on me.

I looked at him, tensed from the bed I sat cross-legged in. The man forced a smile, holding something behind his back as he approached me. I looked at my mother wondering what I should do and she only gave me a heart-breaking smile, nodding her head slightly.

The man then squatted down so that he was eye-level with me and gave me a slight smile. "Hello there Eden," he said gently.

Being the child I was I couldn't help my curiosity by asking, "How do you know my name?"

The man smiled even wider. "You see your mother and I go years back, I'm a _very_ close friend of hers."

"If you're a close friend how come I never seen you?" I asked, furrowing my brow in confusion. In all my seven years I've never seen this man, not once. And my mother has never mentioned the name _**Winchester**_ to me either. So who was he?

"I'm a very busy man," he admitted. "I fight bad things. And because I fight bad things it has made it very difficult for me to come and see you."

My eyes lit up and I gasped loudly in wonder, my suspicions of this man flying right of the window. "LIKE BATMAN?!" I asked excitedly.

The man looked surprised at my outburst but soon his face softened and he nodded. "Yes, like Batman Eden."

"That's so cool!"

"It is and you know what Eden?"

"What?"

"I got you a few things for Christmas," the man said.

I remembered how much I grinned when he mentioned that he got me something. My mother wasn't able to buy me anything for Christmas let alone go out and get a Christmas tree. So the thought of someone who I have never met giving me a few gifts, well that would have made any child happy.

"What?" I asked excitedly, grinning from ear to ear.

The man smiled at me and pulled whatever he was hiding behind his back and held it out in front of her. It was a one large box that was wrapped quite horribly in newspaper with a black shiny bow on top of it. I grinned wildly and took the box out of his hands, shaking it slightly. "What is it?" I asked, looking at him with a big grin.

"Open it and you'll find out."

I looked back at the box and I ripped it open, expecting a doll or something but instead it was a bunch of things; a pair of black hippie sunglasses, a raw amethyst crystal, a black fringe leather jacket that looked worn down but still useable, and a….

"Cool a knife!" I had said quite happily, not noticing my mother's head snap towards the mysterious man and me. I then pulled out the knife from the box, it appeared to made out stainless steel with etchings of wide life on it, and the hilt appeared to made out of some sort of bone.

"A knife!" My mother gasped out, walking over to us, giving the man a horrified look as she snatched the knife out of her hand. "Are bloody insane?" My mother asked, her English accent coming out.

The man gave my mother a slight smile and then patted my head. "You never know when she's going to need it," he said softly looking at my mother and then looked back at me affectionately before looking at the contents in the box.

"All of these things used to be mine when I was younger. I know what I've given you isn't the _best_ type of gift but I know you'll like it regardless…" he said, digging into the box and then pulling out the raw crystal amethyst necklace.

"And this. It's a very _**special **_crystal."

"Special?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"Yes. It has _**special **_abilities apparently. Protects you from all sorts of thing and even hides you from bad monsters,' he said.

My eyes widened. "Wow! I'll never take it off!" I said, quickly putting the necklace around my neck and then grinned toothily at him. "Thank you so much!"

The man grinned widely, and ruffled my long blonde locks. "You're welcome Eden, Merry Christmas."

He then stood and looked at my mother and walked over to her, clasping his hand over hers. "Let's have a enjoyable Christmas, alright?" he said, seeming to plead with her. My mother frowned a little but then let out a loud heavy sigh, giving the man a soft pained smile. "Alright."

That night was one of my best Christmas' and the most memorable I ever had. We spent that Christmas night eating pizza and ice cream, and watching old vintage horror movies on the telly while dressed in his fringed leather jacket and hippie glasses before I dozed off but I remembered seeing my mother and this Winchester kiss like how old lovers would have kissed one another, and that put a smile on my face as I had let sleep overtaken me.

And when I woke up that morning my mother was still sleeping soundly, snoring quietly a dreamy smile on her face. I then laid up from the bed and I saw the retreating form of the man. My eyes widened as I saw the door shut and I bolted out of bed, running towards the door, forcing it open and running out into the cold air, watching as the man was about to get into his truck.

I then grasped onto the hem of his brown leather jacket, watching as he sharply turned around, a look of pure murder on his face that caused me to flinch in fear and let go of his jacket, backing away slightly. His face then softened and he frowned a little. "And what are you doing out of bed?" he asked, raising a brow.

"Y…You didn't say goodbye," I said a bit sadly, frowning up at him, my large eyes looking at him hurt.

He frowned more and got down onto my eye level, staring at me for a long time before pulling me into a tight hug that confused me so. But I hugged him back, inhaling his scent, enjoying the smell of the wilderness on him.

"I'm sorry I have to leave you like this," he said, pulling away from the hug slightly, his eyes brimming with tears as he stared at me painfully. "I wish I could stay here with you and your mother, but I can't…"

I frowned sadly. "Why can't you be my father..?" I remembered asking.

I saw his eyes widened and then he gave me another tearful smile before pulling me into another hug. He then pressed a kiss on my cheek. "I'm sorry," he said once more, breaking the hug before standing up and quickly getting into the truck.

"Don't go!" I cried, feeling the tears go down my face. I was unsure why I was crying so much, but it hurt me to see him go.

I watched him pull out of his parking space and I ran up to the truck, banging on the side of it. "Don't go! Don't go!" I shouted.

I saw him look at me from the mirror of his car and seemed to be having an internal struggle with himself but he then looked forward, gripping he steering wheel before driving off.

I ran after him, chasing the car out of the parking lot, screaming for him to come back. Until I tripped and fell on the hard asphalt, scrapping my knees. Despite the pain in my knees and the cold numbing feeling my body felt from the snow and winter air.

I just knew…I had a feeling, this man this _**Winchester **_was my father.

And I knew that it was my last time I would ever see him…

_**TBC…**_

* * *

**STP: What do you all think? I tried my hardest with this chapter. My last SPN story was a bust and I'm going to try my hand at this one. It's a Crowley story, because Crowley is my top favorite character in SPN. Also don't expect Crowley to be all lovey dovey quickly, because I hate Crowley stories like that. But this is a sis-fic and also a Crowley fanfiction. **

**Crowley: R&R Duckies~**


End file.
